


Because of you.

by Prettyunique



Series: 30 days 30 oneshots. [7]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli and Isles
Genre: F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6825082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 days 30 oneshot</p><p>Day 7</p><p>Mother and Daughter conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because of you.

Angela lifts a hand to knock on the door.

The door swings open.

 

"Charles"

"I was just leaving."

 

Casey kisses Jane on the cheek and leaves.

 

"I didn't say a word"

"Ma be nicer to Casey, you're the main reason I'm with him."

"What does that mean?

 

Jane takes a step back and goes to the sofa.

 

"Janey, what did you mean?"

"Nothing...just forget it, ma."

"Jane talk to me"

"Just leave it."

"Janey...is there someone else."

"No, I'd never cheat on Casey"

"Do you love Casey...Is there someone you'd rather be with."

"I dont know" replies Jane

"What about my second question?"

 

Jane doesn't answer.

 

"Jane you need to break up with Casey"

"It's not that simple."

"Seams simple enough to me."

"You don't understand." replies Jane

"You can tell me to mind my own buisness."

"Mind you're own buisness." replies Jane

"Is this other person a women."

 

Jane looks at her.

 

"Is it Maura?"

"How..."

"Did I know...I'm your mother and also...I have eyes."

"I just...don't want to disappoint you."

"You could never disappoint me, you have never disappoint me."

"I think I did when I joined the academy."

"It's not disappointment you see it's worry. Every time you leave for work, I don't know if you'll come back."

"I'm sorry" replies Jane

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I'm sorry I made you think you couldn't be yourself."

"This isn't a coming out conversation, I'm not really sure what I am. I never questioned my sexuality untill I met her...this is weird to be talking about with my mother."

"Well that's ok, kids today don't feel the need to give themselves labels. It's all about who you like not what box you fit into."

 

Jane looks at her mum.

 

"When did you get so wise?"

"Well I watch a lot of TV and I have tumblr, so."

**Author's Note:**

> It's really hard to not get the urge to sing the Kelly Clarkson song.


End file.
